


Asuka, Rei, and the Elevator.

by lampsabout



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: A quick novelization of the infamous elevator scene, F/F, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Asuka and Rei have a conversation on an elevator on their way to training.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 30





	Asuka, Rei, and the Elevator.

Asuka Langely Soryu stood in front of the Elevator, tapping her shoe absentmindedly. She had training today, so if the Elevator could hurry along that would be great. It took a few moments, but the elevator came all the same. The doors slowly opened, the sight inside sickening Asuka to her core.

Rei Ayanami did not react as the elevator descended and Asuka walked inside. Neither did Asuka, aside her initial surprise. She instead just leaned against the right wall, refusing to acknowledge her fellow EVA pilot. If she could even call Rei that.

Asuka leaned there, eyes fixed on the back of Rei’s stupid pretty head. Her light blue hair cut into a styled bob stared back at her. Asuka wondered if Rei even breathed. Or blinked. Maybe she wasn’t even human. Of course, Rei didn’t turn to respond. She just stared straight ahead, waiting for the door to open.

Asuka sniffed, seeing of Rei would react, but of course, no dice. She just stood there, unmoving. Asuka blinked, and she had a feeling that Rei didn’t.

After a solid 20 seconds of silence, Rei’s voice broke the silence. “If you don’t open your mind to her, your EVA will-”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?!” Asuka shouted, leaping on the offensive and taking a testing step towards Rei. “That I’m blocking myself off?!”

“Yes, that is precisely what I am saying. UNIT_002 has it’s own mind-” Rei began, still refusing to meet Asuka in the eye.

“WHAT DO YOU CARE?! IT’S JUST A BIG ROBOT!” Asuka screamed, scoffing as Rei didn’t respond.

“Hm. It makes sense that you wouldn’t kn-”

“HA! I know something’s up when wonder girl here acknowledges my existence!” Asuka laughed, even though she didn’t find what she said very funny.

Rei is silent. She still hasnt moved. She sits there, waiting for the elevator to stop. As if she doesn’t even care that Asuka is there. Like she hadn’t even seen her.

“What! Are you happy I'm having trouble with my EVA?” Asuka screamed, getting closer to Rei. “WELL DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! BECAUSE WHEN THE NEXT ANGEL COMES, OUR INVINCIBLE LITTLE SHINJI WILL COME IN AND SAVE US ALL! US STUPID LITTLE GIRLS WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYMORE, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!” Her throat was raw, her vocal chords hurting like hell.

“There’s more to life for you, you know. There’s happiness you can achieve outside of the EVAs.” Rei responded.

“SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?!”

Rei didn’t respond. She just stared.

“I ACTUALLY WORKED TO BE A PILOT! I WAS CHOSEN PURELY ON MY SKILL AND TALENT, NOT NEPOTISM LIKE YOU AND SHINJI! ISN’T THAT WORTH SOMETHING TO YOU?!” Asuka screamed.

“I cannot help that I am tied to UNIT_00.” Rei spoke, her voice flat and calm. “The only human connections I have are through the EVA. If I stop performing as well as I am, I do not expect Mr. Ikari, you, or Shinji to continue talking to me.” No emotion seeped from her voice.

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE ONLY MR. IKARI’S FAVORITE BECAUSE YOU’RE A SUCK-UP! HIS PRECIOUS, OBEDIENT, STUPID LITTLE DOLL THAT DOES EVERYTHING HE SAYS!” Asuka roared.

“I am not a doll,” Rei stated. 

“YOU ARE! I BET YOU’D KILL YOURSELF IF MR. IKARI ASKED YOU TO!” Asuka shouted.

“Without hesitation,” Rei responded immediately.

Asuka released a scream of hatred, marching up to Rei, whirling her around and slapping her across the face. The swift slap of skin against skin had Asuka trembling, her teeth painfully gritted together. The bandages on her fingers stung.

Rei looked through Asuka, like she was watching TV over her shoulder. “You puzzle me, Asuka.” Rei spoke. “You act as if your only emotion is rage, but I know you are capable of love. I do not understand why you focus on the former, rather than the latter.”

Asuka looked at her with confusion, a hurt frown forming across her face, before she shook her head and returned to her scowl. “Then you really are a doll, just like I thought.” The elevator stopped, and the door opened.

Rei looked at her, as if challenging her to say more, to keep talking. 

Asuka just bumped her on the way out, and laughed to herself when the porcelain a doll like her was made out of didn’t shatter on impact.


End file.
